Your golden-amber eyes
by Hiveen
Summary: Raphael's thoughts and what prevents him from killing Leonardo. [2007 movie]


_Hi readers ! _

_Here's a new story for you, and I hope you will enjoy it. For this one-shot, I imagined Raphael's thoughts, in the 2007 movie, when he is pinning Leo, with his sai aiming at him... That scene really moved me... tell me what you think. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT – All rights reserved to their creators._

* * *

**Your golden-amber eyes**

* * *

Our weapons were intended to clash.

They are contraries, just like you and me.

Our rivalry has always been obvious and you know it.

My weapons had to break yours.

The sound of steel cracking was sumptuous and crystalline to my ears.

Tonight, I've won.

My veins are pounding, they are burning me.

I feel like killing you. I feel like rubbing out that haughtiness that is scuplting your features.

You are gritting your teeth but you are not in a stance of strength.

You are on the ground and I am savagely stepping over you, an incomparable rage upon my lips.

You drive me out of me.

My silvery blade is aiming at your face from close.

You remain impassive.

Don't look at me like that, Leo.

You have always known I will explode one day.

Screaming has always been useless, you never listen to me.

What else could I do?

My anger never has frightened you, but see the fire in my dark hazelnut eyes.

You are the one who has lit it.

Damn it Leo. Stop looking at me like that!

I can't hear your breathing. You are controlling it, as usual.

Mine is noisy between my teeth, do you hear it?

Can you feel it sweep your relentless face?

Your ajar lips are quivering.

From cold or fear?

Obviously not from fear, you don't fear me.

On the contrary, a defiant glow is dancing in your honey colored eyes.

What are you challenging me to? Killing you?

I'm going to.

My blood is boiling through my veins, enough to set off a new impulse.

My weapons were intended to break yours.

You asked for it.

You abandoned me, but do you even realize it?

I don't think so, and it gets me on my nerves.

But you know what? My heart is made of steel now, like the blade that is threatening your face.

God Leo… don't look at me like that.

My breath escapes my throat as a grunt, do you hear it now?!

I am stronger than you think. I don't need you anymore.

Your eyes… they don't have changed. The same flame is still burning them.

What is that flame?

I don't know, but put it out.

Damn Leo, look down!

Stop trying to make me read into them.

My warm weapon is shivering between my fingers, it's itching my hand.

I want to kill you. I do, I am dying to, but I don't move.

What does prevent me? That flame.

That terrible golden flame that is dancing in your eyes and provokes me.

It reminds me your childish face, which used to understand me. Which, when we were children, used to comfort me and remind me I had a big brother.

I narrow my sparkling eyes under the pain I suddenly feel.

No news, no letters for two years.

I hate you.

You abandoned me and you don't even realize it.

I can't kill you.

The flame that your golden-amber eyes are stirring is pumping my strength and my anger. Oddly, that's me who looks down the first.

I don't want to kill you...

Repentant, I slowly get off of you, releasing you of my weight.

My wet eyes lay and lock onto you.

I unconsciously shake my head, my eyes widening, while you find support on your elbows to get up.

Stop staring at me, you know I hate it.

You don't understand anything, you never have understood anything.

Damn, stop looking at me like that!

I don't need a leader, I need a brother.

Talking is useless, yelling at you is useless.

What else could I do?

Breaking your sword was the only solution.

Breaking you was the only solution.

Nothing is reparable between you and me, you know it.

That's why you let me flee, abandoning you on that rooftop with the pieces of your swords.

Your bewitching eyes are burning my shell wheras I am running away.

I can feel them. They are looking hard at me and judging me and not understanding me for ages.

Your golden-amber eyes, I won't stop from despising them.

* * *

_A/N: Now I can tell you, I am French and this story is actually a t__ranslation of my original story "Tes Yeux Brun Ambré". T__hat's my second try in English, but don't go easy on me. I really want to improve the language, so please, tell me if you pick up any mistakes._

_Thank you very much for having read this, it means a lot._

_Love y'all ! _

_– __**Hiveen**._


End file.
